Finale
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: There is an end to everything


**Chaos Corner**: I found my old Flash drive from secondary school. This is when I came to the USA over a summer break and saw Inuyasha for the first time on Adultswim. At the time I didn't know about the genre of anime, but I did know this show didn't come on my television back home. I suppose out of boredom I began to write various endings and scenes for this show (I did this with shows all the time (my imagination was awesome back then)) I didn't even knew about fanfictions back then either. There are approx. 70 stories/ segments/poems/pictures all on this drive.

One of these stories seems to have a haphazard plot. I decided to go through it, edit the hell out of it, and post it up.

This story does contain original characters . . . Enjoy and Review

**Reviewers Response: **

1. Beginning

The wind was directionless. Its speed vary at its own inclination. The air was heavy weighed down with pollen and dew. It clung onto the silver haired being at the cliff edge. Clawed hands rubbed together slowly keeping the chill of the morning air. A slender and pointed nose twitched, the scent of the air was different. A shiver ran down the column of the beings spine—a change was coming. The earth, wind, sky, and her soul scream of untold alterations to normality. The wind picked up rushing in the direction of the ox, freezing pointed ears. Change didn't mean better. Heavy feet cause the being to pivot on the sole of their feet. Golden eyes narrow, waiting for the intruder to make its presence known.

A beast of a man intrudes into the beings solitude. The intruder cuss under his breath to himself as he flips his mangle ebony hair away from his forehead. Tease shoulders relax as a perfectly arch eyebrow raise in a silent question. The male intruder shudder under the gaze of the smaller occupant. Correcting his stance the male bends from his waist in a bow her armor screeching in the protest of the movements, "My honorable lady, the Elders request your presence back at the Main Estate."

Ignoring the words of the man the female demon returns to star gazing. Not knowing what to do the man remains bowed and repeats his previous statement. With a deep growl to herself she turns to her companion. Taking a deep breath she wordlessly takes slow and calculating steps towards him. He stands ridged and at attention, his coco brown eyes watching her every motion. They face each other. Her bright eyes scans over the other hazard appearance. The intensity of her stare obviously made the other uncomfortable has his eyes wonder everywhere than directly at her. He clears his throat has he tries to prevent his nervous twitch.

Gracefully and swiftly the young female pulls a ruby red ribbon from the sleeve of her kimono. Not expecting the sudden the motion the man reflexes causes him to step back. Losing his footing her falls heavy backward on his ass. Taking the step that separated them female she holds out her hand as the ribbon flew down like cascading water. She doesn't look down at him as her voice in a light but monotone voice, "For your hair." The male gulps and nods as he gingerly takes the opposite end of the cloth and waits for her to release the other side. For a flick second she looks down at him, "Stand," she orders before she returns to facing ahead.

He follows immediately, "Thank you, Lady Z," he croak his baritone voice tight. He bows once again his armor protesting with a high screech.

She doesn't acknowledge him as she makes her way away from the cliff edge. The male takes a few seconds to fondle with his hair to get into the ribbon tied. With the task complete he makes his way behind her going to finish his task and accompany her back to the Main Estate. As they fall in step with each other she speaks again, "Go to the closest smith and have your armor repaired and refitted as soon as possible." He silently nods has he runs his left hand over the green and ivory chest plate he wore. For the longest he had contemplated to do what he had just been ordered to do; however he did not have the funds to accomplish his task. He will have to haggle with the blacksmith, he knew it was best that he follow orders from the Supreme. She glances over her shoulder at the guard, "Change is coming and we must all be prepared."

"My lady . . ."

"Inform the others." A shiver ran cold down the larger being. Had there been a declaration of war against them. Unconsciously he reached for his long blade that rested high on his back. His eyes narrow as he takes a fighting stance. He scans the wooded area they were in. He place all his senses on high alert checking for any sign of danger. She continues walking, "Let us be on our way."

He kept his hand on the hilt of the sword ready to draw, "Hai Lady Z."

XOXOXOXO

They knew they couldn't continue like this, constant warring for the jewel were beginning to wear the group down. Inuyasha growl to himself for the nth time as his companions and himself were force into hiding so they could find a moment to lick their wounds. "We can't continue like this," the monk of the group voice out loud the thought on everyone mind. Solemnly the females agree. All eyes turn to the pack leader.

Inuyasha knew he really didn't have a choice in the matter. If they went out like they were now they were going to be demon food. He huff out loud, the only verbal notion that he agreed. Working together everyone setup camp in the cavern they were hiding out at. After Inuyasha scouted the area for danger and dinner and Miroku set up sutras for protection they all came together in one room awaiting dinner made by the future priestess.

Suddenly a slap echoed throughout the room. Immediately all eyes turn to Sango expecting to see her upset and an unholy monk lying unconscious. Both parties sat beside each other easy. Miroku pouted quickly realizing that Kagome and Shippo had immediately assumed that he had done wrong from the sound of a hit.

Inuyasha grumbled out loud. Everyone turn to him to see the half-demon scowling at something that he had in the palm of his hand. The raven haired youth calls out to the group Alpha. Using his free hand Inuyasha pulls a flatten miniature demon from his hand. "Master Inuyasha . . ." groan Myoga the flea.

"At least we know we are safe." Inuyasha murmur as he flips the flea away.

Popping back to his original size Myoga pleas how hurtful the half-demon words were.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome inquires as she hands the flea a small crumb of bread as a plea offering. Holding out all four hands he snatches the crumb as he hops over to sit on top of the cat demon head—his favorite seat. He petted the cat demon in greeting as he bites, swallows and then begins to answer Kagome question.

"What are you guys doing in these lands?"

Inuyasha huffs, "Looking for Jewel Shards." He answers pointedly upset that he wasn't feed yet, but knew better than to start with Kagome until he had the ninja food in his hands.

"You've found Jewel Shards here?" Myoga inquires sounding suspensions.

"We wouldn't be here if we did." Inuyasha snaps.

His companions give him a pointed look, "What Inuyasha mean to say," Kagome resort, "We are looking because we haven't been having a lot of luck sensing them."

"I suggest you leave these lands, there is no jewel here." Myoga finish his crumbs as he folds his arms over his chest, "You all are entering Isikhundla Lamademoni."

"What's that?" came the inquisitive voice of Shippo.

"It is the land of demons," the flea begins to expound, "In other words this is a safe haven for full demons to govern in ways out of mortal way." He looks towards the mortals of the groups, "No offence but many demons view humans not only has insignificant but also destructive." Kagome huff against such description, "Humans do not live with the land." Myoga looks away from the mortal girl knowing about her hot temper, "Humans live on it, destroying trees for homes, alter the earth perfection for harvesting, polluting the air with smoke, always do things to extreme."

"I suppose you are right," Miroku answers, "however what does this have to do with why we will not find fragments here."

Nodding at the monk the flea answers, "The jewel is another form of mortal extreme and the demons here view those who seek it as weaker set of being."

"Interesting . . ." The monk notes and seemed the most interested in this development.

The conversation took a moment to restart as Kagome handed out the night meal. "As I was saying," the elder demon continue, "Take for example, Inuyasha older brother,"

"Half," Inuyasha growls as he continues to stuff his mouth.

"_Half_-brother, mocks his search for the Jewel because he like other pure demon view strength as something one works for."

"It's hard work searching for Jewels." Inuyasha grunts.

Myoga doesn't respond, "These demons do not take a liking to unwanted guest. Demons do not venture into these lands if they are not invited."

"Invited?" Sango questioned.

"Hai," the flea answers, "The demoness who rules these lands is so powerful that many view her as a goddess. With demon law she is fair that few to none dare to challenge her. However like the dog demon she is her vicious nature against enemies is known greatly among the demon population." Myoga eyes closes as he leans back as if he was picturing the woman. "A demoness in a class of her own. Many demons will kill and die for her."

"She must be a real beauty," the monk notes with a sly smile looking at how gushy the old flea looked."

Myoga turn harshly at Miroku, "Keep all perverted thoughts of the Lady out your mind holy one." He scowls sternly. Everyone's eyes the flea, this demoness had to be of great importance to get such a reaction out of the flea.

Inuyasha crumble the paper container that once held his noodles, "What the hell does this has to do with finding the Jewel?"

The futuristic female shakes her head, "I think what Myoga just said; if we continue on this path we will facing more dangerous demons in a shard-less land."

The flea nods. The slayer stands as she crosses the cave to reach her weapon, Hiraikotsu, "To go into battle knowing there will be no reward is redundant," she notes. There was a unanimous agreement among the group.

"We need a plan," monk starts, "or at least an idea of where the shards or Naraku maybe."

"I may have an idea," the flea peak out. Once again all eyes are on him, "A man came to Tōtōsai asking him to create a blade that may harnest the power of shard of the Shikon Jewel."

Everyone ears peaked up, "All we have to do is intersect the man before he gets the sword." Kagome cheered happily.

"If we go to Tōtōsai we can have the shard come to use for once." The monk expounds on the priestess plan.

"When will the sword be ready?" Sango asks the flea.

The balding flea scratched his head, "I have no idea."

They all look dumbfounded, "Way to go," the kit tease.

The half-demon growl, "Everyone rest," he orders, "we leave at dawn to Tōtōsai."

With a plan set the teammates began bunkering down for the night.

"_It's amazing how a little tomorrow can make up for a whole lot of yesterday_."  
_**-John Guare; Landscape of the Body**_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
